


The Knight of Hell's Bride 2

by TheKinkyDestielShipper



Series: The Knight of Hell's Bride [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, BDSM, Demons, Dominant, Domination, Fantasy, Feminization, Forced, Forced Pregnancy, Hell, Knight, M/M, Monsters, Mpreg, Multi, Orgasms, Princess - Freeform, Rape, Sexslave, Submission, Submissive, Teenagers, Tentacles, Underage - Freeform, boyxman, master - Freeform, prince - Freeform, prisoner, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKinkyDestielShipper/pseuds/TheKinkyDestielShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to get his princess used to carry his babies, Dean decides to invite an old friend to help Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The ritual and transformation

Dean grinned as he watched his younger brother carry the young boy towards him, the human almost completely immobilized thanks to rope and ductape. An old rag covering his eyes and a ballgag in his mouth made the boy look extremely dirty, and Dean licked his lips while keeping in mind that this was only the beginning. Castiel would end up so nasty, so wrecked and slutty that Dean couldn't keep himself from orgasming.  
He couldn't wait.

"Good, good..." He nodded in approval, looking out over his clan. They had gathered in the centrum area of the building that they had occupied, the huge shopping center perfect to fit his clan, and while the Knight was waiting on his throne his brother Sam had made Cas ready - Sam later told Dean that Castiel had been trying to chew through the rope when he walked in on him.  
Sam had undressed Castiel to his boxers and had then cut his arm so he could dip his fingertips into the wound and then paint pentagrams over Castiel's body with his blood. The teen now smelled of fresh demon blood, and Dean sniffed over the delicious neck of the human as he gently pulled Cas from Sam's embrace and to his own.  
"there we go...." Dean murmured darkly, chuckling a little as Cas wiggled in Dean's arms, and the knight turned to his clan. "My bride is ready..." The demons cheered, clapping their hands and yelling to try and hurry up the process although they all knew it wouldn't get any faster. 

Cas was carried bridal style up on the podium, were a table was already waiting, and Dean laid Cas down with an almost lovingly smile. He stroked Castiel's cheek and then took a deep breathe before he pressed his hand to the boy's chest, using all his powers as he plunged through the human's flesh and a harsh light exploded from the body. The impatient cheering from the demons drowned out by Castiel's painfilled screams, his body tense and arching as Dean moved his hand around and gripping around his soul.  
"Ssh ssh...." The knight mumbled, his eyes glowing in pitch black and a grin spread across his face as his slim fingers carded through the small human soul. "So pure.... So scared.... Fragile..." He gritted out evilly, laughing as the teenager squealed and cried with pain. "Let's change that..." 

Dean pierced the soul with his fingers, and it felt almost like when you're smashing cereals between your fingers. The demon then took his free hand and bit through the skin, letting the blood drip as he changed hands and let his blood mix with Cas' soul. While he massaged the blood into the pure boy, Dean noticed that the human was still awake. Everyone of his past brides had eventually passed out from pain while transforming, but just as Dean had thought from the whole start: Cas was special. 

Dean let go off the soul and slowly, almost teasingly, pulled his hand back out and watched the light disappear behind the flesh and skin, and Castiel's cries cut through the air and made Dean cringe.  
"Ssh, sweetie... Good girl, everything's okay now..." The knight whispered and cupped Cas' face to try and make the teenager relax. It kind of worked, because the boy finally passed out with a weak sniffle.


	2. Hunger

It wasn't until the next morning that Cas finally woke up, and it was only thanks to his body: he had accidentally pressed his face into the pillow and almost suffocated himself when his body heroes up and his lungs screamed for air. The teen coughed harshly, gasping between each cough as he tried to steady his breathing again. 

A small chuckle rang in his ears and before Cas could even bring himself to ask who it was that was laughing, he was pulled up into a pair of strong warm arms. The movement were enough to make Cas sick and he gagged slightly on his saliva, snarling: "let go off of me..." 

The grip tightened and the teen winced as he was spinned around as if they were riding a carousel, before he was held properly in bridal style and his eyes finally met the person who had held him company when he woke up. 

"But sweetie, it's our honeymoon! And I've planned a special event, just for you." The demon snickered and leaned in, his eyes glowing in black, as he brushed his lips over Cas' cheek. 

The teen pulled away weakly, tilting his head to avoid the lips that wanted to kiss him, and he let out another gagging noise - which just seemed to amuse the demon. "Oh baby, relax. Your Dean will take care of everything for you," Dean grinned and settled Castiel in his arms while they exited the bedroom and walked down the corridor so they would reach the food section. 

His brothers and sisters had been partying a lot since their leader found his princess, and was still cleaning up the empty bottles of vodka. Demons didn't react much to alcohol, but it was fun to get a little dizzy and their meatsuits reacted so funny to it. 

As Dean entered the room, everyone turned to look at him and their eyes shifted into black, smiles appearing on everyone's faces by the sight of the still fragile teenager. 

"Go back to work!" Dean snapped softly, and the demons fled to continue their work and leave their leader alone. The knight smirked and set the boy down, holding him by the shoulders to make sure he stayed in place. 

"You must be hungry... Poor baby..." He chided, grabbing a knife and quickly draw a small line on his arm were Castiel could drink from. In the teen's confused and daze state he wouldn't fight back and as soon as the knight pressed his sweet smelling wound to Cas' lips, the boy began to lick. He licked more hungry than a baby sucking on its mother's teat, and the sight was glorious! 

Of course the hunger would increase as soon as Castiel was pregnant, just as his senses would increase. Dean had a feeling that Cas would become a powerful little bride, and pass the power over to their children. But of course, first he needed to get used to being stretched out wide and large to fit Dean's babies, and the knight had a perfect idea. 


	3. Stretching is good warm up

Castiel gasped violently as Dean rubbed his stomach, leather restrainings tugging at the boy's wrists and ankles as they held him in place in bed. Cas' mouth was covered with red liquid and saliva dropped down his jaw and gave you a sight you'd die for! Dean had stripped Cas down, set him into position in bed and tied him up before moving to his round ass. Pouring a fair amouth of lube on the puckered entrance, Dean grabbed the plastic tube and inserted it into Cas. Without any stretching, Cas' channel was tight and tried to reject the hose at first, but Dean forced it in and held it in place until Castiel relaxed and his assmuscles tightened around it. Like a good boy. "Why... What..." Cas moaned softly, vision still blurry from the high state he had gotten from feasting on Dean's blood, and the knight chuckled misheviously.

No answer. 

Dean looked at the small machine the tube was hooked to and then pushed the button. With crack and a BAM (which hurt Cas' ears) the machine began the producing and Dean hummed lightly while patting the machine. That old buddy had helped Dean's pets before, had never disappointed Dean and always brought his princesses to the edge. The demon watched eagerly as the thick, white liquid streamed through the tube and into Cas' ass, giggling as the boy reacted just like they all had before him; with wriggling and squealing. Dean could already see how some leaked out and coated Cas' puckering, but that didn't matter. It was always good with some extra lubrication. 

"This little toy is gonna stretch you out, baby. Want our kids to be healthy and strong, and without stretching your stomach out we can't do it. Human bodies has to get used to new things, being filled with demon babies and monster eggs for example, and sadly I had to find that out the hard way with my first bride. Oh dear, if he just hadn't exploded..." A wicked little grin spread across Dean's lips and he tutted. 

Castiel was absolutely speechless.

Terrified, to say the least.

"But don't worry! That won't happen to you, darling. This machine is gonna fill you 24/7. It won't stop filling you with liquids. Of course, some will come out because you human's got rather nasty needs of emptying your bladder - but the point is that your stomach will grow. And it'll stretch out until you're big and ready to have my babies." Dean smiled brightly, eyes burning with sadistic excitement. "You won't need to go number 2 either, since I will only let you drink and not eat anything." He patted Cas' abdomen, were he could already see a bulge. Perfect! 

"Now, we're just gonna let the machines work," Dean nodded, and brought a second tube to Castiel's face. The demon's eyes switched into black as he pressed the tube into Cas' mouth. "Don't worry, it's just chocolate milk."


	4. More and more and more and more and more and more and more and

Castiel tilted his head back. Drops of sweat ran down his forehead and wetted the pillow under him. His hair was sticky and his bedsheets smelly. But his body wasn't that dirty - because every now and then a stranger walked in and dabbed his sweaty body with a wet, cooling clothe.   
The teen barely cared or resisted the touching, too busy just lying there and take what the machines gave him. The chocolate milk tasted incredibly sweet, and distracted him from the painful stretching. His rectum was literally wrecked. His walls stretched and his stomach bulging between his legs. How long had he been lying there? 3 days?  
Maybe more or less.  
He hadn't been bored though. All his time and energy went to swallow the liquids inside of him, having his whole body change and transform into this massive, abnormal, human sized ball, and when the machines finally shut off at night, for a few hours, Cas immediately passed out into deep sleep. 

At first, he had been fighting it. Weak fits being thrown and small worthless kicks trying to get the tubes out of his holes. Failing miserably, the boy had soon give up. What was the point? Castiel knew he couldn't fight the demons, any rational person knew that. And since Dean literally owned him now, all he was left were a male uterus. A stretched out human to get filled with whatever his master gave him, to nuture and give a warm place until they were ready to get born. Or hatch...  
Cas shivered at that thought, of unborn monsters being pressed out of him, huge eggs that might tear him apart, and hatch just when they reached the outside. Or maybe worse and they hatched too early and the shells cut Castiel's insides!

Cas glanced at himself weakly, unable to see his naked groin since his belly was in the way. It was bulging, almost cartoon looking, and blocked his sight. Castiel knew this had barely started. It would only get bigger. And he would just fill up more and more and more until Dean said it was enough. And when would that day come?


	5. Ready

Dean grinned evilly as he opened the door to his bedroom, black eyes widening by the delicious sight in front of him. The knight hadn't been checking his bride as much as he had preferred, mostly because he wanted to be surprised when everything was ready.   
He loved the looks of exhaustion and despair his mates always had after being stretched out completely, and the demon had simply kept himself busy with killings and playing video games, all while waiting eagerly for the 7th day to come when he could see Cas' transformation!

The room was dimly lit, only a small lamp that hung from the ceiling gave light to the room (since earlier experiences showed that humans would easier relax and fall asleep while being in darkness.) The sounds of his machines working and pushing in more and more liquids into his bride sent extreme shivers of excitement down Dean's spine and he let his gaze fall onto his princess.

The sight was glorious.

Castiel's belly had swelled up enormously, hiding his face behind the bulging body part and his legs and arms stuck out from the mass in an comic looking way. Like a meatball on a toothpick! Dean could see the juice move around inside of the teen's stomach, grinning as the flesh moved like waves every time Cas moved a finger. Stretch marks was seen all over Cas' belly, his bellybutton being popped out like a snowman's button. 

Dean walked over so he could see Cas' face, the young boy lying there with saliva around his mouth and tearstained red cheeks. He looked so tiny behind his huge gut, and Dean couldn't help but grin. The demon patted Cas' stomach, even pressing on it for the pure sadistic satisfaction of hearing Cas' cry.  
"Look at you, baby girl... You're absolutely perfect..... So stunning.... You'll have many, many babies..."   
Dean moaned and leaned down to place a soft kiss to the warm, brutally stretched skin.   
Cas winced, another cry escaping him and he couldn't even find words to describe or tell Dean what he felt. Every inch of Cas felt just like jelly, warm, lazy, heavy jelly!  
"Shush shush, now," Dean tutted with an evil chuckle and tapped his slim fingers against Cas' stomach before he grasped the tube that lead through Cas' throat, yanking it out with a groan.   
The poor boy gagged, coughed and squealed all at once, his sore throat wanting to throw up every drop of liquid that he had been forced to swallow. But the lack of food and pure water simply forced Castiel to keep it all down and instead he slowly let his head fall to the pillow again. 

"There we go." Dean giggled manically and then unclipped the restraints that had been holding Cas' wrists in place all throughout the week. "Won't need these anymore, won't we baby girl?"  
Castiel didn't even react. He knew why he didn't have to be tied down anymore; even if Dean opened all the doors and let him leave without anyone trying to hold Cas back, the boy wouldn't be able to move. He's simply roll to the door and get stuck!  
"Then you say 'no, we won't baby'!" Dean hummed and patted Cas' head while pulling off the restrains around the teen's ankles. 

The cuffs left bruises over the pale skin, and the knight quickly placed soft kisses to each ankle and wrist, sending out warmth through Castiel's limbs and the bruises faded almost immediately.  
"You look amazing, my dear," Dean smirked and then cupped Cas' face, "I think you're ready for our babies soon, don't you think so?"  
Castiel opened his mouth, wanting to spit at this sadistic creepy, disgusting motherfucker! But instead, he weakly nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this! If you liked it then please comment! :) i love you all!!


End file.
